robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Robot Wars Wiki talk:Did you know
not a dispute *...that Rocky-Bot-Boa was the only Extreme Warriors Grand Finalist that won a side competition? If you count Manta reaching the last four of the US Championship in RWEW1, as reaching the Grand Final, this fact is irrelevant. I propose remove. --'Deadbotuliza (talk)' 21:02, May 2, 2010 (UTC) :Manta is specifically referred to as a "Semi-Finalist", not a Grand Finalist. TG (t ' 21:52, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Question Why was the template updated yesterday? I thought it was only every two weeks. 'Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 05:10, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Time for a Crackdown Some of these Did you knows are too complex or uninteresting to be classed as such. I'm going to start being ruthless and deleting them. Anything that longer than one sentence is likely to go unless its really interesting. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 22:55, July 12, 2012 (UTC) :Question - is it REALLY worth deleting facts that have already been used? OK, I can understand ones that are currently up for debate, but the fact remains that what's done has been done. You can't change that. CrashBash (talk) 11:55, July 13, 2012 (UTC) ::TG, there shouldn't be a debate for that, you can delete pointless ones ready to go in, but why have you deleted the facts that have already been used? You're disrupting the archives, which you used to tell us isn't allowed, it would be like taking away sections from talk pages just because they don't interest you. If you ask me, even if they're terrible, the old ones should go back in, but that can only be done by a bureaucrat. Datovidny (talk) 13:54, July 13, 2012 (UTC) :::No, I was able to re-add them. CrashBash (talk) 15:23, July 13, 2012 (UTC) ::::No, no, no. The archives should remain untouched, no question about it. Removing facts from the archive does not change anything, they WERE on the main page, now they are not, interesting or not, they belong in the archives. Matt Talk to me 15:27, July 13, 2012 (UTC) :::::@CrashBash, it didn't let me, but anyway, as long as the archives are put back to their original state, before TG tampered with them, then I'm okay. Datovidny (talk) 15:51, July 13, 2012 (UTC) :::::Facts in the archives were deleted because they were duplicates. Trivia is so complex and vague these days, and it essentially boils down to "this is where such and such came in this series" and these should not be trivia. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 03:49, July 14, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Granted, but the key word is "these days". What is currently in the archives is what was posted when it wasn't "these days". Like it or not, those were good facts back then (they must have been if they actually made the "Did You Know" template), and I'm afraid there isn't much you can do about it. You can't change the past, only the way forward. Rather than delete what is in the archives and try to pretend they never happened, why not just focus on the facts that are waiting to go on the template. If you can sort those out then, then there's no need for there to be "rubbish" facts in the first place. You understand? CrashBash (talk) 06:18, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Quite empty The template is quite empty. All we need to do is surf the random article button and copy over some trivia from different pages to beef it up. Paste them at the bottom, but if you come up with good new ones, add them to the top of the list. Jimlaad43(talk) 14:58, February 5, 2014 (UTC) Series 3-5 Is it worth saying that Chaos 2 reached the series semi finals, and Hypno Disc the grand final, in those series, but failed to do so in series 6? 15:54, February 28, 2014 (UTC) :No, because such things could be replaced with any robot, any series and any position. CrashBash (talk) 16:12, February 28, 2014 (UTC) We need more Can people submit some new facts please. Jimlaad43(talk) 12:36, May 12, 2015 (UTC) Change Can we have some new facts on the main page please, the current ones have been there for ages, and we have enough facts to replace them. Jimlaad43(talk) 08:18, September 30, 2015 (UTC) :I'll change them the day after I get back off holiday, the main page change will be 5 days late cause I'm scheduled the change for the Thursday I'm on holiday. Sam (BAZINGA) 15:35, September 30, 2015 (UTC) ::If it bothers you that much I'm sure we wouldn't mind you changing it yourself RelicRaider (talk) 07:05, October 1, 2015 (UTC) :::If you change them yourself, just make sure you put the old facts on the Robot Wars Wiki:Old Facts page and don't change anything else on the main page. Sam (BAZINGA) 09:58, October 1, 2015 (UTC) ::::I've changed the facts, why it isn't showing the new facts on the main page I don't know. Sam (BAZINGA) 12:35, October 1, 2015 (UTC) Recycling I realise that my approach four years ago was a bit of poor judgment. So I'm going to try to clear up the Trivia again. I think that we can start recycling "did you knows" on the website. There are a fair few interesting facts buried in archives from 2009-2015, that can start to see the light of day. Before we do that, though, I'd like to cut all the uninteresting, duplicate and wordy trivia before we start cycling them through. Before anyone worried about me cutting "uninteresting" ones, I only mean anything that is no more than an observation of a robot's results, or nearly anything that begins with "if" ("if such and such had won, this would have happened"). There was concern last time about editing archives, and I want to stress that this is different. This isn't editing a conversation to change how it flows for someone who consults it. This is just editing a big pool of Did You Knows that can be selected for the main page. Because I think if we keep holding out for new information is not sustainable. Most of the observations that can be made about a majority of Robot Wars have been made already. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 10:57, August 3, 2016 (UTC) :If you want to do that, you'll also have to get rid of some of the outdated claims as well. I do recall there are a few old trivia facts that are completely wrong, but people at the time thought they were right. For example, the claim that Not Perfect was converted into Constrictor (it wasn't) or that Bigger Brother never won a judges decision (it did win one). CrashBash (talk) 11:03, August 3, 2016 (UTC) ::It's probably necessary to start picking the best again. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 12:03, August 3, 2016 (UTC) ::I remember that Not Perfect/Constrictor claim, and I'm fairly sure someone like Dijkstra told me. However, I have no way of finding that out now, with those emails all lost and no way to track if I originally submitted it to the Did You Know page (which may have led to an IP taking it to the page). With no way to substantiate it, I guess that tidbit is lost for the ages. ::Notwithstanding the above, yes, I did plan on removing outdated claims. The 2016 series will remove a lot of facts, and I plan on cutting back on "agenda" points, such as any point that does nothing but say "hey robot here wasn't as good as everyone thought". 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 12:09, August 3, 2016 (UTC) :::For Jims benefit im bumping this thread. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 01:46, August 22, 2017 (UTC) :I have nothing wrong with facts from the archived pages being nominated again. Just make sure they're correct, or update them with reboot facts. I would like more facts and trivium based on the reboot as well. Jimlaad43(talk) 06:44, August 22, 2017 (UTC)